Sonho Eterno
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Para ela, ele era feito da mesma matéria que compõe os sonhos. KoutaxLucy.


_**Sonho Eterno**_

**Sinopse: **Para ela, ele era feito da mesma matéria que compõe os sonhos. Kouta x Lucy.

**Disclaimer: **Elfen Lied não me pertence, e nós todos já sabemos disso, não é?

* * *

Sonhos nunca significaram muito para ela, não passavam de doces ilusões que coloriam a vida e não permitiam que uma pessoa desistisse de seus objetivos, por mais que estes parecessem inalcançáveis. Eram apenas uma ferramenta para se manter lúcido, se assegurar de que _estava tudo bem_, quando na realidade não estava.

Lucy não tinha sonhos, mas pesadelos. Horríveis, sangrentos e desesperadores, mas que a mantinham de pé, lhe davam razões para continuar com a única coisa que ela sabia fazer, sua única razão de existência: _matar_.

Sonhos eram para os que tinham uma vida; para os que tinham um _motivo_ para sonhar. E se ela alguma vez tivera algum, o perdera ao longo do caminho. Não fazia diferença.

Mas porque ela se sentia tão confusa, logo depois que ele entrara em sua vida sem ao menos pedir permissão? E porque ela começara a pensar nele como um sonho, _seu sonho_, quando sabia que não tinha vida nem motivo para sonhar?

Kouta era diferente, simplesmente _diferente_. E Lucy ainda não definira se diferente tinha um significado positivo ou negativo. Talvez fossem os dois.

O importante era ele, o modo como a olhava, a tratava. Sem medo, sem repulsa. Apenas aceitação, e ela supunha, uma pontada de curiosidade. Mas isso só contribuía para aumentar sua confusão, que ele era diferente, e de certa forma _especial_ ela já percebera. O problema era o _porquê_ disso.

Porque ele era gentil com ela, porque ele a fazia sentir-se estranhamente bem e em _paz_ consigo mesma, porque se preocupava com ela e acima de tudo, porque a fazia amá-lo daquele jeito desesperado, deixando-a pensar que ela também podia sonhar.

Mas não era verdade, ela não sonhava, não _precisava_ do conforto dos sonhos. Não era por conforto que ela ansiava, nunca fora. Lucy e Kouta eram opostos, que por mais clichê que pudesse parecer haviam se atraído, jogados em uma convivência que se fortalecia e evoluía sutilmente ao passar dos dias.

E era disso que ela – por mais estranho que parecesse – tinha _medo_ da relação dos dois. Porque eles eram _diferentes demais_ para dar certo. Lucy era uma assassina, e Kouta...ele era só uma garoto normal. _Humano_.

Então como ele podia estar ao lado dela, amá-la – mesmo se tratando de Nyuu, aquela parte de si que talvez nem soubesse o real significado do que ela fazia: _matar_. O pior tipo de _roubo_.

Pois o que ela fazia era nada mais do que roubar; roubava-lhes as esperanças, seus sonhos e suas vidas. Porque ela queria que pelo menos por um instante eles se sentissem como ela, compartilhassem da sua dor. Se eles ao menos a entendessem, ela não ficaria mais sozinha, não seria mais um _monstro_.

Mas eles nunca entendiam, não _queriam_ compreendê-la. Sendo assim, o que mais ela podia fazer além de roubar?

Ela queria impedir o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia. Via os olhares, ouvia as conversas, e nada parecia ser suficientemente forte para impedi-la. Ela queria ir embora, deixa-lo..._viver._ Porque Lucy sabia que quando ele a enxergasse de verdade, disposta da máscara de Nyuu, os olhos dele mudariam, o sonho acabaria e Kouta não seria nada mais do que _igual a todos os outros_. E igual a todos os outros, ela iria roubá-lo, até não sobrar mais nada. _Definitivamente_.

Então ela pedia, com todas as forças que conseguia reunir, mesmo não sabendo se iriam ouvi-la, mesmo não sabendo ao certo a quem se dirigia, para que ele continuasse como era. _O seu sonho eterno_.

Porque se ela acordasse do torpor causado por ele, mancharia mais uma vez o seu mundo de vermelho.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu definitivamente _precisava_ fazer uma Lucy's POV. É uma personagem fácil de trabalhar para mim, mesmo com todo o conflito de personalidade dela. Bem, espero que vocês gostem dessa one-shot tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. :)

Se ler, deixe review, eu não mordo e os seus dedinhos não vão cair por causa disso. 


End file.
